dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warlen Mammon
Warlen Mammon, born Warlen Amon, is the 5th Great Satan and former heir of the Amon family. He is Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer, & Sairaorg Bael's cousin and the uncle of Millicas Gremory. Warlen is regarded as the 4th Super Devil of the Underworld, with Rizevim, Sirzechs, and Ajuka being slightly ahead of him. Appearance Warlen has black hair, white eyes, and an average male stature. He usually wears a purple kimono, a purple scarf, a purple belly warmer, and straw geta sandals. He is always seen with a white coat draped on his back and his Nine Sin Dragon Sword as his walking stick. Due to his outfit, Warlen is referred to as "Satan Purple". In his devil form, Warlen bares sharp, purple wings, a purple torso, a teal waist, brown horns, and a red scar on his chest. He also gains sharp claws and a sharp tail. The color of his devil-form body fits his nickname, "Satan Purple". Personality Warlen has a serious personality when it comes to trials. Like the other Satans, he has a kind and not-so-serious personality when he is not on business. When he is angered, Warlen can be as destructive and dangerous as Sirzechs and Ajuka. They say that if he was to ever get furious, Warlen would be able to execute death sentences on Earth, the Underworld, and Heaven. History Warlen is the eldest son of the Amon Family. He is the 4th youngest child, but, due to his sister's marriages into other clans, Warlen was made the next heir. He was seen to be born with the ability to see into past and future, which was only ever used by certain members of the Amon clan. In exchange for the ability, however, Warlen was born blind, just like his ancestors who bore this gift. A few years after the establishment of the new Great Satans, a man who claimed to be a descendant of the forgotten 5th Great Satan, Mammon, attempted to claim full control over the Great Satans & the Underworld. Irritated by the man's constant boasting, Warlen used his powers and forced the descendant of Mammon to flee towards the end of the Underworld with the other descendants of the Satans. Realizing his potential, Sirzechs, Serafall, and the other Satans decided to make him a Satan as well, completely stripping him of his title as heir to the Amon clan. He then created the judiciary division of the Underworld. He decided the fate of angels, fallen angels, priests, and/or humans who are sentenced down by the Supreme Heavenly Court and/or the Supreme Fallen Court, using his sight ability to see if they committed the crime in question or not. He was present for Ria's engagement party and witnessed the fight between Issei and Riser Phenex, already knowing that Issei would win. Warlen was believed to have predicted the fight of the Peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri against Kokabiel. He, however, refrained from telling the other Satans until it was over. Warlen, along with Sirzechs and Serafall, represented the Devils during the Three Factions meeting and fought against the Khaos Brigade. He was also present with the other Satans at the Young Devils Gathering. After the Gremory Peerage's battle with Loki, Warlen requested that Azazel make him a artificial sacred gear as well. He later received the weapon, the Nine Sin Dragon Sword. Peerage Powers & Abilities * Power of Darkness '(闇の力 ''Yami no Chikara): This power is passed on throughout the Amon Clan. This gives Warlen the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows. He is able to see things through shadows of people or objects. He may also create shadow arms or tentacles to capture or harm enemies. As he has the ability to control darkness, he can shape his body to become darkness itself. In this sense, any attack that tries to hit him will phase right through him. Warlen can also teleport between shadows. ** 'Power Snatch '(力を奪う''chikara o ubau''): Uniquely to Warlen, this ability allows him to utilize his darkness to neutralize magic abilities through physical contact. This ability is effective from natural-born powers to sacred gear abilities. Warlen also has the ability to effectively "steal" users' abilities by cloaking their entire body in his darkness. This can only be done, however, if the target is either near death or actually dead. *'Power of Destruction '(滅びの力 Mezabi no Chikara): Passed down from his mother, Warlen is able to use the power of destruction as, not only a projectile attack, but also a physical attack. He can imbue his hand with the power and destroy anything he touches or everything in a certain range. *'Past & Future Sight '(過去と未来予知 Kako to mirai yochi): Being born to see both the past and the future, in exchange for being eternally blind, Warlen is able to see what had or what will happen. Due to this ability, he is able to make true verdicts in court. Warlen used this ability during Riser and Issei's fight as wells as Rias and Sona's peerages' fight with Kokabiel. Weapons * '''Nine Sin Dragon Sword: An artificial sacred gear that Azazel made for Warlen at his request. It is said that Warlen made a deal with Sirzechs in order to gain the soul of Naga, the first Buddhist dragon, to create the sacred gear. *'True Sin Dragon Armor': Similar to the "Down Fall Dragon Another Armor", this suit increases the attack and defense of the user. It also creates a sword of darkness that eats away at another sacred gear and absorbs it's power, increasing the strength of the user. Trivia *Warlen's nickname of "Satan Purple" is a mix of Sirzech's Satan Red and Ajuka's Satan Blue colors. *Warlen is able to see what happens around him using his ability to see in the future. This move is equivalent to seeing normally. *Warlen is the tallest of the Great Satans and the most older looking. *When on the bar, or off work, Warlen is always seen with a lite cigar in his mouth. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Kure S. Akira